dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bumerang
Bumerang (ang. Boomerang) – jedna z broni długodystansowych w grze. Został dodany w aktualizacji "Progress!". Kiedy zostanie rzucony, powraca do gracza, jednak obrażenia nie zostaną zadane naszej postaci, jeżeli zostanie złapany (używając klawisza spacji). Bumerang wraca nawet jeżeli nie osiągnął celu, na przykład kiedy ten zbyt szybko się oddalił. Należy jednak uważać przy jego używaniu, gdyż może on spowodować zranienie nas samych, kiedy go nie złapiemy, co kosztuje 10% jego wytrzymałości. Wtedy wbija się w ziemię i trzeba go wyciągnąć, co może być lekkim utrudnieniem w walce. Jeżeli cel bumerangu ucieknie, bumerang dogoni go i uderzy. W przypadku, gdy po rzuceniu bumerangu skoczymy do Robaczego Tunelu, bumerang po pewnym czasie wróci do nas. Nie należy go używać przeciw wabiącej roślinie, gdyż "zje" go obserwująca roślina i tylko go zmarnujemy. Jednak możemy go odzyskać, zabijając wabiącą roślinę. Podobnie jak podpalające strzałki, jest bardzo przydatny przy walce z Pajęczą Królową. Jest przydatny do zainicjowania walki z koalefantem i Gobblerem. Wytwarzanie Bugi * Możliwe jest nie złapanie powracającego bumerangu. Poleci on wtedy dalej i jeśli gracz wyjdzie z gry i ją wznowi jest szansa, że bumerang wróci i uderzy postać. Jeśli taki bumerang już "uciekł" można wcisnąć spację i wtedy postać wykona animację łapania bumerangu. Cytaty postaci Normalny = Wilson - "Aerodynamical!" - "Aerodynamiczny!" Willow - "It's not the most exciting weapon." - "To nie jest za bardzo interesująca broń." Wendy - "Death returns to the sender." - "Śmierć powraca do swego posłańca." Wolfgang - "Boom! A rang! Ha!" - "Bum! Rozbrzmieć! Ha!" (Jest to nieprzetłumaczalna gra słowna. W języku angielskim połączenie i powiedzenie słów Boom a rang, da nam Boomerang, co oznacza Bumerang) WX-78 - "REUSABLE PROJECTILE" - "POCISK WIELOKROTNEGO UŻYTKU" Wickerbottom - "It's a flat aerofoil." - "To płaski płat." Wes – "..." Woodie - "That looks hard to throw." - "Wygląda na trudny do rzucania." Maxwell - "Beats getting your hands dirty." - "O niebo lepsze niż brudzenie sobie rąk." Wigfrid - "För flinging at föes!" - "Dö rzucania we wrögów!" Webber - "Boomerrangarangarang!" - "Bumerangerangerang!" Walani - "I just can't get rid of this thing!" - "Po prostu nie mogę się tego pozbyć!" Warly - "Oh good, I have separation anxiety." - "No świetnie, mam lęk separacyjny." |-| Uderzający postać = Wilson - "Ow! I should try to catch that!" - "Ał! Powinienem spróbować to złapać!" Willow - "Stupid boomerang!" - "Głupi bumerang!" Wendy - "Ow! That was karma." - "Ała! To karma." Wolfgang - "Why you hurt me throwing stick?" - "Dlaczego mnie zraniłeś, rzucany kiju?" WX-78 - "ERROR, CATCH FAILED" - "BŁĄD, OPERACJA CHWYTANIA NIE POWIODŁA SIĘ" Wickerbottom - "I misjudged the timing of its return." - "Źle osądziłam czas jego powrotu." Wes – "..." Woodie - "Sorry! Clumsy me!" - "Przepraszam! Niezdarny ja!" Maxwell - "Ow! Clumsy!" - "Au! Niezdara ze mnie!" Wigfrid - "Urg! I must master the curved weapön." - "Uch! Muszę öpanöwać tę zakrzywiöną bröń." Webber - "It hurts us when we don't catch it." - "Boli nas, gdy go nie złapiemy." Walani - "Ow! Stop hitting me!" - "Och! Skończ mnie uderzać!" Warly - "Ouch! Damnable thing!" - "Ał! Cholerna rzecz!" Galeria Wolfgang boomerang.png Boomerang when thrown.png Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Broń Kategoria:Walka Kategoria:Przedmioty zajmujące slot ręki Kategoria:Przedmioty możliwe do zbudowania Kategoria:Bronie długodystansowe Kategoria:Przedmioty dryfujące